


Shift

by madnessiseverything



Series: the wolf inside [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Pre-OT3, Werewolf Transformation, because i love werewolf ezekiel a lot and am forever bitter, spur of the moment fic, werewolf!ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: The wolf scratched at his insides, begging to be let out of its prison. And Ezekiel felt less and less like caging it in, claws leaving him bloodied and gasping for the freedom he could never have.or the one where Ezekiel finds out how painful changes can be.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no idea. this came to me out of nowhere and i haven't written for the librarians fandom since may. i hope you enjoy this short piece of feelings.

At first Ezekiel had hoped things would go back to normal, that it wouldn’t change anything in the world Ezekiel had worked so hard for. He had clung to that spark so desperately, wanting nothing more than to go back to how it was before the bite. He wanted Jacob to clap him on the shoulder whenever they were out and he wanted Cassandra to poke him to get his attention so she could bounce her ideas off of him. He wanted Eve to look at him with that look of fondness he never thought anyone was capable of feeling for him, he wanted Flynn to go back to seeing him as the youngster that brought trouble, but still got the job done. He wanted Jenkins to regard him like he used to do, with the loving contempt only the caretaker was capable of.  
  
He didn’t want the silence when he unexpectedly entered a room, he didn’t want the burning looks dripping with pity. He didn’t want the feeling of his heart shattering every time someone moved to touch him only to reconsider at the last second, he didn’t want the glass shards making it impossible to breathe whenever the others treated him like a spooked animal that could lash out at any second. So he clung to the hope of everything going back to normal with white knuckles, clung to it until the blood dripped from his fingers and his lungs no longer breathed oxygen but glass and fire that made him curl in on himself from the pain it brought. He held on until his limbs couldn’t stand it anymore and let him fall.   
  
And when Ezekiel fell, the wolf inside started breathing. It started having a heart beat that he felt in his throat and could barely swallow past. It started spreading beyond the constant itch beneath his skin. He could feel it move. It scared Ezekiel beyond what he had ever felt before, only second to the bone-deep terror he had felt back in the loop when he had looked into his friend’s faces and seen nothing but doubt. The wolf scratched at his insides, begging to be let out of its prison. And Ezekiel felt less and less like caging it in, claws leaving him bloodied and gasping for the freedom he could never have.   
  
The first time the wolf overpowered was when Ezekiel dared to enter the Annex with just Jacob and Cassandra in there, sitting at the table and each lost in their own worlds. Jacob was typing away on his laptop and Cassandra’s eyes were far away, clearly engrossed in the world only she could see. And there was an empty chair, ready for Ezekiel to throw himself into and disrupt his teammate’s focus like he used to do, Jacob rolling his eyes to hide a smile and Cassandra poorly feigning exasperation. But something was different this time. There was something new inside Ezekiel, the wolf leaping inside of him as soon as he stepped into the room. There was something sweet yet bitter in the air, new enough to make Ezekiel halt and breathe in. It felt intoxicating, making his eyes fall shut without his will. Pink, red and black danced inside the dark of his eyelids, painting the silhouettes of Cassandra and Jacob only a few feet away from him. The smell coated his insides like tar and the wolf howled, everything inside Ezekiel shifting.   
  
A tugging sensation began pulling his skin together, goosebumps spreading and Ezekiel stumbled backwards, turning around and fleeing before either of his colleagues could notice him and his state, before they could hear the wolf inside. His skin started itching, burning as he tugged at his jacket to get it away from his irritated skin. Pain shot through his veins and he lurched forward, his jacket dropping to the ground unnoticed as the hallway in front of him seemed to stretch into nothing, his vision blurring. The pain grew in waves, making his steps slow and his world tilt. He crashed into the wall. His skin felt thinly stretched, as if it was being pulled apart. Instinct forced him to push forward, hands pressed into the door before he noticed he had moved at all.   
  
The air felt icy against his burning skin, the world outside not much clearer as his heart began to hammer. Panic filled him almost as much as the agony that was tearing at his skin. The wolf inside was clawing, he felt it. His breath stuttered, his lungs feeling too tight inside his rib cage. He knew what the wolf wanted, more than it had in the weeks since the incident. It wanted out and it wanted out now.   
  
The ground was hard against his knees and the smell of blood filled the air, stronger than anything he could have imagined. He didn’t think the sheer agony could get worse as it seemed to eat him from the inside out. Then his skin started tearing apart like paper and Ezekiel screamed, blood dripping onto the dirt beneath him. His throat felt as if his agony was ripping through the tissue. But he continued screaming. The claws cut through his last resolve just as easily, his thoughts becoming muddled. There was nothing else, just pain and colors and _freedom._   
  
Freedom. Earth. Pain, old. Blood, gone. The cold, cold. Dust, ground. Run.   
  
Wind. Moving earth, run. Smell, breathe. Colors.  
  
Run, run. Free.   
  
_Pack._ Home. Run. Forest.   
  
Mud, heartbeat. Leaves, tree, _jump._  
  
Pack. Smell. _Pack._  
  
Run.   
  
_Free._

**Author's Note:**

> again, i have no idea. hope you liked it still! 
> 
> come yell at me over how good the ot3 is at my [jassekiel tumblr](https://sliceofheavenofmine.tumblr.com/) (i promise i will answer despite how dead it looks)


End file.
